


The Idea of You

by eddorable



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is my first time writing dfghd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddorable/pseuds/eddorable
Summary: "The idea of you is so different from the reality....I wonder which one I love more."____________________________________________In which Edd falls in love with the man who ruined it all.





	The Idea of You

How fitting that it was a rainy day. Well, a rainy night, but Edd never really cared about time after the incident. That was what the three called it, ignoring what had happened; ignoring the man behind it all, the one who had built him up only to send him crashing down. Matt and Tom knew, they knew what Tord had meant to him, what the bastard still means to him, and they chose to look the other way. How long until they cracked though? How long until Tom became too drunk and angry, how long until Matt became too miserable and took it out on him? Their relationship had never been the best, Tord was the only one he felt he could trust and now…

… The Norwegian was gone, almost as soon as he’d returned. He was dead, wasn’t he?

Edd cursed himself for thinking that way, clinging onto the comforting thought that maybe, just maybe Tord survived. It was irrational, he knew that, but it was the only way for him not to break down in grief and guilt. He laughed bitterly, so this is what it’s come to, huh? He stood suddenly, almost falling due to dizziness before regaining his sense of balance and heading towards the door. Ringo was not here, she was never here, her ashes were blown away in the wind. It didn’t stop the brunette from glancing at her food bowl, knowing she’d never eat from it again. 

Edd’s hand gripped the doorknob and he let out a harsh breath. He’d have to go outside someday, right? It wasn’t healthy to stay here, exhausted and still playing those horrible memories on repeat. 

He opened the door and instantly regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter- The next one will be longer, I promise!


End file.
